Total Drama EXPLOSION!
by YoruLuvsU
Summary: Chris got out of prison, and is ready to torture 18 new contestants! The explosion begins!


_Hello my fellow Total Drama fans! Yes, I finally got around to actually writing, and not just staring blankly at my screen and-or panicking about why the story with my app on it disappeared into thin air. I still haven't found it, so I just made a new one. Very stressful. Another semi-complaint: Girls, your chances of being put in a relationship have decreased because **all** of you and only about half of the guys are straight. Not cool! Oh well, have fun reading! Or else..._

On the edge of a world-renowned island near Canada, the morning sun shone brightly on plentiful vegetation and a blue-gray sea. The only disturbances in the otherwise all-encompassing nature was a cruise ship, still in the distance but growing closer, and a dangerously creaking dock, onto which stepped a familiar stubbled figure.

"Well folks, it's season five of Total Drama! An all-new cast of 18 suckers will be competing for the chance to win one. Million. Dollars! Let's meet our contestants, shall we?" Chris McLean flashed his trademark cheesy grin at the camera. The cruise ship had reached shore and pulled into the dock. Another one had appeared on the horizon as well and was on its way.

"Our first arrival; Derrik!" A tanned and lanky boy with dark eyes and hair and an overly-large crimson shirt stepped onto the dock.

"Sup, Chris?" He grinned at the host and swaggered over to the other side of the dock.

"Next, it's Demi!" The next cruise ship expelled from its depths a girl with pale skin and dark green eyes. She looked around at her surroundings.

"Hey, what happened to all the toxic waste? The mutant animals?"

Chris's smile quickly changed into something approaching a grimace. "The producers took some of my budget to clean this place up. I had to fire two of my hairstylists! TWO!" He sighed, then plastered his fake smile across his face again. Demi snorted, then joined Derrik.

"Our next contestant is...Shae!" Shae stepped from the ship, carrying her bags and a guitar. Her calm hazel eyes immediately focused on Chris. She waved, and immediately tripped over a loose board. Everyone watching winced. Blushing, she walked past the host without a word.

"Ooookayyyy...Next up is Joshua!" A wiry guy with ice blue eyes and a red headband grinned and hopped off. "Also, not to be confused with him, or messed with, it's Josh!" A solemn boy with what looked like the point of an arrow sticking from his bag followed.

A wild-eyed girl with purple side bangs leaped from the ship. "Frankie, everyone! Now, remember what your parole officer said about no more funny business, OK?" Frankie smiled demonically, which did not do anything to reassure the host.

A girl completely devoid of color, save for some items of navy clothing, climbed from the next ship. "Our lovably terrifying prankster, Ivy!" She and Frankie eyed each other, then both sniffed and moved to each end of the dock.

"Tommy!" The tanned and chubby boy in question waved at his fellow contestants, giving the feeling that he could be everyone's best friend, although several looked as though they could do without the sight of his rather gaudy Hawaiian shirt. He stood between Shae and Frankie, and while the latter ignored him completely, Shae smiled at him, then blushed and looked away as she remembered her unfortunate fall earlier.

The next to arrive was a boy that just screamed 'cool', with jeans, high tops, and hair that looked suspiciously like Taylor Lautners. "Riley, everyone!" After him came a shy boy with a camera around his neck and wearing a black blazer. "Tristen!"

"Laura!" A girl with shoulder-length hair, a pink-and-black outfit, and a huge grin bounded gracefully off the ship, bags in tow. She greeted Chris with a handshake, then joined the others.

The next contestant, also a female, had an Italian look about her and wore a yellow shirt displaying the Olympic rings. "Mikki!" Behind her came...a female version of Chris? The contestants looked stunned. "Christina!"

"Um, is entering your daughter even legal?" asked Demi. "You'll give her special treatment!" Chris looked shocked. "Of course not!" Christina rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, he won't. He promised beforehand." The others looked a tad more relieved, although still wary.

"Continuing on, it's Sam!" A tattooed girl with a tight top ending at her bellybutton came next. Many of the boys (the straight ones at least, and especially Josh) stared, slackjawed. She looked at them blankly. "What?" She demanded.

A boy wearing all black clothing stepped onto the dock next. "Nick, everyone!" Following him was a muscled boy wearing Nikes and a black sweatshirt. "Daniel!"

Next came a raven-haired girl with skinny jeans. "Ryoko, otherwise known as Ryo!" She smirked at the others.

"Last but not least, Soren!" A boy with combed-back gray hair stepped off the last cruise ship, and joined the others.

"You all have the chance to win one million dollars! Since this IS Season 5, you basically know all the rules by now, so lets get on with it! Head over to the cafeteria, and I'll show you around your new homes." He paused. "What are you all waiting for? GO!"

**What is at store for the new campers? Who will be good? Who will be evil? Who will start crying for their Mommy on their first day? Find out next time, on TOTAL. DRAMA. EXPLOSION!**


End file.
